


Minty One Shots

by Nerd_Isabel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pride Rally au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Isabel/pseuds/Nerd_Isabel
Summary: Just a bunch of Minty One Shots that I write when i'm bored





	1. A New Kind of Friend

Monty had been working at Blake's Beans since he started college and he was still here two months after graduating so he would like to think that he was familiar with most of the customers that came in, after all they were pretty much all returning customers but he was sure he had never seen the man in front of him before. How could he forget him when he looked like that, yet for some reason the man seemed to know who Monty was.

"Monty?" the man said sounding like it wasn't the first time he had called out to him.

Monty snapped out of his daze and started to really look at the man.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the mysterious man looked a little sheepish as he answered or what Monty thought was sheepish, this guy was hard to get a read on.

"Right sorry, I guess not. I'm Mil-Nate, i'm Nate; i'm and old friend of Bellamy's.

"Ah that makes sense, Bellamy doesn't know when to shut his mouth." Monty said with a smile.

Nate grinned at him and for a moment it was just them in the room, of course that's when Bellamy decides to come out from the back.

"Miller? What are you doing here? O get your ass out here, Miller's here!" Bellamy called out to Octavia in the back not even pausing in his work.

Nate -Miller?- Snapped his head to the sound of Bellamy's voice realizing someone else was in the room.

"Miller? I thought he was in Seattle?" Octavia's voice carried out to the front of house.

"Apparently not! What are you doing here?" Bellamy asked finally stopping his movement and turning to face Miller with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Miller said looking confused. "I told Clarke I was coming."

Clarke was Bellamy's way cooler girlfriend who always came in when Monty was on shift and drank half the Coffee in the shop (seriously that girl has a problem).

"She didn't mention anything to us." O said finally coming out of the back and walking over to Miller to give him a hug.

"Maybe I wanted it to be a surprise," Clarke says walking in with her eyebrows raised. "always good to see you Miller." She said giving him a big hug which Monty thought made him look a little uncomfortable. 

"Hope he wasn't to much of a grump Monty." Clarke said looking pointedly at Nate.

"I'm nice," Nate responded. "it's your own fault you piss me off." He finishes with a smirk.

They continued their bickering as they followed Octavia and Bellamy back into the kitchen leaving Monty alone at the register wondering if Nate was sticking around and thinking he wouldn't mind if he did.

Nate turned around one last time before he disappeared fully from view and smiled at Monty.

"I hope i'll be seeing you around Monty."


	2. Pride Rally Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft Overprotective Miller and Cinnamon Bun Monty

Pride Rally's were one of Monty's favorite things, everyone bonding together and supporting one another. The entire gang had come, Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, even Jasper and he was the straightest one in the group. Bellamy and Clarke -being the Mom friends that they are- made sure that everyone had a buddy that they had to stick with and it was just Monty's luck that he had been partnered with Nathan freaking Miller (Clarke's wink when they read out the list of partners led him to believe it wasn't just a coincidence). Now this wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that Monty was pretty sure Miller hated him and to make matters worse Monty had been crushing on him for around 3 years now.

Everything had been going great, everything was going according to plan... Until it wasn't. They were almost at the end of the march and Miller seemed to be enjoying himself although he hadn't said much to Monty so far, oh well it was better than nothing. Nothing had gone wrong yet so of course it was bound to happen eventually. Miller had had his hand on the small of Monty's back for majority of the march (he had to keep reminding himself that it didn't mean anything) but it had become dislodged when Monty got pushed from behind. 

"What did you say to me!" Monty heard from behind him.

He turned to find himself near the center of a circle where it looked like a fight was happening, this could not be good and not to forget the fact that he couldn't see Miller anywhere. He tried fighting his way to the edge of the circle and instead ended up getting an elbow to the face making him stumble back a few steps before trying to push through once more.

When he finally broke free people were still flocking to try and see what was going on hit he couldn't see Miller or any of his friends any where. He tried not to panic grabbed at his phone only to realise he didn't have it, he must've dropped it in the crowd. 

Monty wasn't to worried, he just made his way to their rendezvous spot in the hopes that they would meet him there. As he walked he kept looking for any sign of his friends only to be met with nothing.

Their rendezvous spot was a quaint little cafe about a block away from the end of the march and none of his friends were there when he got there so he ordered himself a hot chocolate and made himself comfortable in preparation for a long wait but it turns out he didn't have to wait long for as soon as he sat down the door burst open with such a frantic flare it could have rivalled a movie.

He thought Clarke and Bellamy might get a little worried but he never even thought it possible for Miller to be worried so when he turned to look at the door to see who had caused such a scene and was met with a frantic Miller he would hardly react.

"Miller are you okay?" Monty asked worried, it wasn't like Miller to look- well it wasn't like Miller to really show any emotion if he was being completely honest.

"Monty? Oh thank god!" He said with a sigh and then did something that surprised him even more than Miller showing emotion.

He hugged him. Nathan-Freaking-Miller hugged him.

Now this wouldn't be that big of a deal except in the entire 4 years Monty had known him Miller had hugged him approximately 1 time and that was back when he and Harper broke up before Monty ever liked him.

He finally reacted enough to wrap his arms around Miller for a few seconds before Miller abruptly pulled back and started looking him over like he was checking for injuries.

"Hey Miller I'm fine, I swear." He reluctantly pulled back as though he wasn't quite ready to believe it yet.

"When I lost you in the crowd I thought you might have gotten hurt and then I couldn't find and-" he cut himself off before quietly mumbling to the floor "I got worried." 

"Wait you were worried about me!" Monty said incredulously and wishing he could take it back as soon as he saw Millers expression.

"Of course I was worried about you, why wouldn't I be?" He said looking abit hurt.

"I- I just thought you didn't like me, you never really talked to me or anything so I kinda just assumed you found out about the massive crush I have on you and yeah..." Monty said quietly under his breath trailing off after a few seconds.

He looked up when Miller hadn't responded for a few seconds only to see a look of pure shock on Millers face. He only had about two seconds to register the expression before Miller was grabbing his face and pulling him in till his forehead rested against Monty's.

"Monty, please tell me it's alright to kiss you right now."

Monty frantically nodding his head in response not fully believing this wasn't a dream before Miller's lips descended on his own and all to soon in Monty's opinion Miller was pulling back.

"Miller I-" Monty started before being cut off by him.

"Nate, call me Nate... And for the record I've had a crush on you since you were dating Harper."

And all Monty can do to that is smile and think yeah Pride Rally were definitely one of his favourite things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note:  
> I know there is rarely any physical violence at pride events as I attend many myself but can you just let it slide for the story please.


End file.
